Operation Alanna
by SleepingWithTrolls
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan sighed against the fence posts like a love-struck fool. Unbeknownst to people she was. Well to everyone except for Nealan of Queenscove, her every fantasy's squire.


**A/N: So I know there's like… 20 year age difference between the two, but other than the main storyline, these two are soooooo gay for each other.**

**I am such a perv, but this has been bothering me for a really long time, and especially since this ship deserves more attention. **

**Also, it's been a long time since I read the books; I don't remember the chars quite well. Hence OOC.**

**XXX**

Keladry of Mindelan sighed against the fence posts like a love-struck fool. Unbeknownst to people she was. Well to everyone except for Nealan of Queenscove, her every fantasy's squire.

**XXX**

The group of teens sat together like always, each and every one very aware of Keladry's inhuman adoration of Lady Alanna. Lady Alanna was a beautiful woman. Not the prettiest, but still quite handsome. Ever since Neal became Lady Alanna's Squire, he was subjected to group's teasing and tormenting.

"Hah! So Neal, who is going to be your next lady toy, eh?" Laughed Cleon, who was finally able to sit with his old group of friends after so long.

"Cleon, you know I've never had any 'Lady Toys'" Neal laughed it off, softly punching Cleon in the arm.

Cleon leaned in on the table, slightly lowering his voice. "Hey, I heard you've got Lady Alanna as your knight master, is _she_ your new Lady Toy?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

"_Cleon_" Whined Neal, "She's not only married, she's got kids!" Keladry drank from her cup, glaring madly at Cleon for suggesting such things.

Cleon roared with laughter. "All the better!" He said merrily. Keladry started doubting if he was sober, wondering how he snuck in alcohol. "A woman with experience." He patted Neal's back roughly.

That was the last straw for Kel. Alanna was a hero, and she wouldn't tolerate anyone who spoke about her like that.

She slammed her cup on the table, silencing everyone, from her uncontrollable rage. Slamming her palms on the table, she stood up abruptly and left.

Neal glanced a look of daggers at Cleon, then stood up to chase after Kel.

"Sheesh," Said Cleon, matter of factly. "Someone would think she's Lady Alanna's lover."

**XXX**

Neal followed her up to the balcony. She was happy to have him follow her, because she loved him… right? _Now is not the time to lie to yourself, Kel, _She thought to herself, _You are head over heels for the king's champion, and you've only seen her once._

She always thought it was okay for someone to love the same gender, for it was what she was taught in the Yamani Islands, so why was it so hard to admit to herself she loved- no, _crushed_- on another woman? She couldn't say she didn't see this coming; she _had _grown up around men after all.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Neal.

"Hey." She said, her face betraying sadness, for the first time in, perhaps, years.

Neal leaned on the balcony posts, enjoying the cool air that whipped his face. "Penny for your thoughts, _Sir_ Keladry of Mindelan?"

"Haha, very funny, _Nealan."_ Kel stated sarcastically.

"Kel, I'm serious. You were trained with the Yamani, your face never betray your feelings-"

"Neal if you have nothing better to-"

"_Don't lie to me!_ I saw sadness," Neal angrily commanded Kel. "What's on your mind?"

"What do you think of Lady Alanna, Neal?"

"Erm, she is Lady Alanna?"

Kel rolled her eyes. "Do you think she," She paused for a second "Would like girls?"

"I don't know Kel." Neal said. His hand reached his chin, as he started pondering, his gaze shifting onto the floor. "I mean, I guess she naturally would. Posing as a man for almost ten years, having beautiful women always flirting with her." Neal looked at Kel. "But what does that have to do with you being- Oh."

Neal grinned ear to ear, before inviting Kel into a bone crushing hug. Kel was surprised. Neal looked happy and… Relieved?

"Wait, you're not mad? Or disgusted that I have feelings for a married person? A woman at that." Kel asked, emotionlessly.

"Of course not." Neal answered. "I never thought you would have feeling for my Lady, but I knew since that time when you checked out Lalasa's behind." To Kel's horror, her face turned beat red. "Don't worry, she has a mighty fine ass." Laughed Neal. "But I was starting to get worried! I thought you were having feelings for me."

"I was actually trying to make myself believe that." Kel admitted.

A long silence followed after Kel's last statement.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Neal asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Kel said. "I think she hates me." Kel looked away from Neal's gaze. "I expected her to help me out, to support me. At least take me as her squire." Kel admitted. "But she hasn't even looked at me. Not even once." This time it was Neal's turn to look away. Ashamed of his knight master's actions. Kel, unlike her usual self, turned red in rage. Her love for Alanna seemed to be changing her, in so many different ways. "She even acknowledged _Joren_ more than me!"

Neal chuckled. "I guess we're just going to have to _get_ her into noticing you."

"What are you talking about, Neal?" Kel asked. "She's almost never in the Kingdom and Lord Raoul is always on the move, I'll almost never see-"

"Then I'll _make_ her come back."

"How?" Kel asked again.

"She has a hell of a temper, but my temper, is quite worse than her. I'll throw tantrums and such."

"She will murder you."

"It's worth seeing my best friend happy." Neal smiled.

Kel gave him the biggest hug she could.

"You're the greatest friend I can ever hope for." Kel said, releasing from the hug.

Neal grinned, then threw his fist in the air.

"Alright! Let operation Alanna commence!" He said enthusiastically.

**XXX**

**A/N: I shant regret anything.**


End file.
